


Знакомство

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, с кем столкнёшься в подворотне.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Kusakabe Tetsuya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

Первое, что видит Кусакабе, забежав в подворотню, — раскатившиеся по асфальту ярко-красные яблоки и пачка клубничной жвачки. Второе — удивительно яркий, широко распахнутый глаз девушки, окружённой неприятными парнями. Явно не местные, в Намимори подобных отморозков стараниями Дисциплинарного Комитета не осталось. 

— Отойдите от девушки, — предупреждает Кусакабе, в глубине души надеясь, что хулиганы пропустят его слова мимо ушей.

Сейчас он удивительно понимает Кё-сана, руки буквально зудят от желания забить до смерти.

— А тебе какое дело? Иди, куда шёл, — огрызается самый неприятный на вид, скорее всего местный главарь.

Кусакабе даже не дослушивает ответ, бьёт на опережение.

— Дисциплинарный комитет Намимори, подобное поведение на нашей территории строго запрещено, — поясняет он чуть позже, потряхивая кистью (голова у последнего оказалась достаточно крепкой). — Надеюсь, вы это запомните.

Кусакабе оборачивается к девушке, морально готовясь к чужому испугу и недовольству, но та оказывается на удивление спокойна.

— Спасибо, — говорит она тихо и улыбается чуть заметно, так, что даже неясно есть улыбка или нет.

— Не за что, — отвечает Кусакабе, смущённо опуская глаза, и видит, что яблоки превратились в неаппетитную кашицу, размазанную по земле.

От этого зрелища на душе становится неуютно, слова срываются с языка быстрее, чем Кусакабе успевает осознать, что именно хочет сказать.

— Пойдёмте, я вам яблок куплю. И провожу потом, мало ли что, — он ждёт резкого отказа, но девушка опять его удивляет, коротко кивая.

Правда, за яблоки и жвачку платит она сама, спокойно отвергая его попытки покачиванием головы. И Кусакабе соглашается, после чего идёт за девушкой, трогательно прижимающей тонкими ручками к груди бумажный пакет. У окраины Намимори она останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — благодарит она, всем видом показывая, что дальше дойдёт сама.

— Будьте осторожней, — просит Кусакабе и на секунду замолкает, набираясь решимости. — И можно узнать, как вас зовут?

— Хром Докуро, — тихо представляется девушка, после чего прощается и уходит в сторону Кокуё.

Кусакабе смотрит ей вслед, чувствуя внутри странное тепло. Почему-то он уверен, что они с Хром ещё обязательно встретятся.


End file.
